Rosalie and Jacob fall in love
by bffalwlt
Summary: jacob and rosalie are together now but renesmee uses her gift to tell them something big and i mean huge theyre gonna have babies but how it doesnt say in this story but the answer to how is coming soon but you have to read this first hope you enjoy!


Chapter 1- Wow, That Was Random

I stared absently out the large glass window into the sheeting rain. Alone again. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle had headed off to Vancouver to do some big game hunting, and Alice and Esme went to Isle Esme to repair the damages that Bella and Edward had inflicted. As for Bella and Edward, they brought Renesmee to visit Renee in Florida for awhile. So I' m here, alone, I have nobody to see and nowhere to go.

I redirected my attention to the cars passing on the highway. One Cadillac, at least five Nissans, and three Fiord trucks…and something running…a…_werewolf _!

Yes! Jacob and I were such great friends. I love having him around because he always makes me laugh. Exactly five seconds later Jacob barged in -not even bothering to knock- his hair wet and windblown. Only wearing a pair of cut-off jeans, shook himself off and plopped on the couch. "Sup Rose. Bella and Edward aren't back yet?

"No they aren't and couldn't you have at least dried off outside?" I said slightly laughing at the puddle of water he left on the floor. I walked off toward the kitchen to get a rag. I cleaned uphis mess happily and hurried to go sit next to him on the couch. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and sighed. "So what have you been up to Rose?" "Not much, I' m dead bored." I said frowning slightly that my metaphor was true in both senses. "Me too." A few minutes of silence passed. "Hey…um…do you have a …boyfriend?" Wow, that was random. "No…do you have a boyfriend?" I asked trying to make a joke out of it. It worked. He laughed and I laughed with him but he turned serious again. Knowing Jacob so well I knew where this was going, and what he was about to ask.

Just as Jacob was about to say something again I put my finger to his lips to save him the embarrassment. "No I don't have a boyfriend, yes I would like a boyfriend, and yes I will be your girlfriend." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Are you sure you can't read minds?" We laughed together and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Come on lets do something, I'm so bored." He said with sudden excitement.

Chapter 2-Good News And Great News

By then we had slid down to the floor and I had moved to sit in his lap. "So what do you want to do?" I honestly had no idea of what we could do because there really was nothing to do. "Hmmm…well…huh I don't know." Just then a car door slammed shut. "I forgot! Bella and Edward get home today!" I exclaimed. I just couldn't wait to tell them.

As they both walked in the door we jumped up to tell them the good news. "Hey guys." Edward said cheerful. "Guess what!" I all but screamed at them, to excited to control my voice. "What?" Bella said looking at our intertwined hands, a huge smile on her face. Me and Rose are together now." Jacob replied calm but cheerfully. "Aww, I'm so happy for you to!" Bella was obviously thrilled with our news because she was bobbing up and down with excitement and giggling her head off while Edward laughed silently next to her. Renesmee gasped and put her hand to mine and Jacob's faces.

She showed me and Jacob sitting on the porch…but we weren't alone. At Jacob's feet was what appeared to be a grey wolf with black spots slumbering lazily, and next to the wolf was a beautiful pale girl with soft gold eyes and blonde curls, giggling whenever the wolf's tail would thump against her back. "I don't think anyone is happier than us right now." I had said to Jacob contently. "Why is that love?" "We were able to have the two most beautiful kids on Earth, when we should have got nothing." I looked at him and smiled. "We are very lucky." He said smiling and leaned in to kiss my forehead. Then the vision ended." Oh my God." Was all I could manage. Everyone stared at each other stunned so apparently everyone saw it. Renesmee grinned and said one thing that meant everything. "Jakey, Rosie, your gonna have babies!"


End file.
